To meet various requirements such as ease of user operability and reduction in device size, electronic devices comprising display screens are commonly also arranged to employ such screens as part of a user-input interface. One and the same screen can therefore be arranged as a user input means and display means. In some circumstances such a touch sensitive display will be arranged to display the representation of standard input interface such as for example a QWERTY keyboard.
Devices employing two touch screens are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,840, and which can comprise a device exhibiting a folding housing or otherwise. The device of this document provides for the possibility of “cutting and pasting” or “copying and pasting” an object displayed on one screen across to the other screen.
However, when processing of the content requires more than the mere movement of an object from one screen to another, arrangements such as those known from the above document are disadvantageously limited. In particular, such known devices contain no disclosure, nor make any suggestion, as to how content effectively overlapping the two screens might be manipulated and processed.